


muscle memory

by txmaki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Loneliness, Madness, Sweet, Visions, at least a little, i love asra dude, i'm so proud of this lol, lonely nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: guess love is the responseof the body it haunts,and we do what it wants.-- muscle memory, lights





	muscle memory

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was completely based off of the acoustic version of muscle memory by lights, so i highly suggest u listen to it while reading to set the mood!!

Nights are always hard when Asra’s away.

Laying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. The mattress below you still holds the dip of his body, but when you turn your head, he’s not there. The bed is cold without his natural heat; lips smiling against your neck as he’s pressed close against you. Moonlight filters in through the window and for a fraction of a second you think you feel him there, in the corner, radiating like he always is. You sit up, abruptly, reaching for him on instinct and hoping that maybe, _maybe_ …

Your eyes refocus. He’s not there. You sigh, running your hands over your arms for slim comfort. You feel tired, but you can’t sleep, not without him here with you.

“Maybe some tea will help, hm?” You say, speaking into the empty room as if Asra’s with you, laying in the bed beside you. You hear him speak, telling you _maybe, my love, but hurry back, won’t you?_

You start downstairs, yawning, and then - _there_ \- Asra’s at the end of the hall, placing his things on the table, new trinkets from the latest adventure. He runs his fingers through his hair, smiling brilliantly when he sees you. You smile in return, blinking lazily, moving towards him without really knowing. When you open your eyes again he’s gone, a hazy vision in your mind. You groan, telling your mind to stop playing tricks on you.

You get everything for your tea ready, hoping that this will be your cure. Even if it won’t bring Asra back to you immediately, it could at least lure you to sleep, right?

It’s when you’re almost pouring in the hot water that you realize, oh, you got out two mugs. Asra is usually with you when you make tea, relaxing in the bed upstairs and waiting for your return. You return the mug and tea bag to their rightful places, keeping your own out. You pour the water out into your cup, pulling the string to let the flavor of the tea stoop into the water.

It’s not long before you’re making your way up the stairs again, half-full mug in your hands. Your feet drag as you place the mug on the nightstand by the bed and then collapse into blankets, feeling yourself relax (finally).

But _oh_ , the sheets smell like Asra and there’s no way you’re getting to sleep now. Not anymore.

“Y/N,” he calls, and you respond immediately, turning your head to see him at the edge of the bed. He’s got that look in his eye, one only meant for trouble, but it’s welcomed, now, after being so lonely without him here.

He crawls to you and you coax him closer, parting your lips for him. He smiles, faintly, and then he’s kissing you smooth, fingers igniting your skin. On instinct you wrap yourself around him, mewling into his mouth when he runs his hands up your body. He breaks away from the kiss, searing lips moving to your jaw, your neck, the gentle pressure of his teeth absolutely exhilarating on your skin. Your body isn’t your own anymore, acting solely on the account of your feelings for Asra, the love you have for him. He grins against your throat.

The sound of a door shutting breaks you out of your trance and you sit up straight, looking around you. Dull lights come on downstairs, and the feel of Asra’s magic is pulsing through your veins, stronger than before. Before you can think about it, you’re stepping out of bed and making your way down steps and oh, there he is, for real, he’s _real._

Asra sees you and smiles, immediately making his way towards you. “What are you still doing awake? It’s late, love.”

You relish in the way his arms wrap around you. You place a gentle kiss to the side of his neck before wrapping your arms around his neck. “Couldn’t sleep without you,” you tell him, pulling away from the embrace to look at him.

He smiles, and the look in his eye is the one only meant for trouble, leading you up the stairs again.

“Then let’s go to bed, shall we?”


End file.
